


Playing

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel smirked. "You don't like to play around, do you darling?""No, do you?"Nigel began rolling up his sleeve."With the right person playing can be quite fun."Or Nigel and Adam meet once when he's married and again when he's not. One goes bad and the other is a little less bad.





	Playing

Nigel’s hands shook as he stared around the room, itching for a smoke and wishing like fucking hell he’d just stayed home instead of falling for Gabi’s ultimatum. 

‘You either go this party, Nigel, or I am done.’ 

He saw her across the room, chatting up some asshole he wanted to punch the minute he’d been introduced, Charlie something. 

Not that he cared enough to remember. 

Nigel growled and headed for the balcony of this asshole’s apartment, the cold night air making him feel normal for the first time all night. 

“Fucking Gabi, make me go to this fucking thing.” 

“I don’t like parties either,” came a soft voice to his left, making him jerk in surprise. 

There was a small man leaning against the metal bars, staring up at the sky. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt in fucking summer and a sweater vest. Nigel saw a bead of sweat go down the other man’s cheek as he watched. 

“I don’t like THIS party,” Nigel corrected, taking out a smoke and putting it between his lips, “Not that she fucking cares.” 

He flicked his lighter and saw the other man’s nose wrinkle in distaste. 

“It’s rude to smoke at someone else’s house,” he muttered, “And it’s rude to swear in polite conversation.” 

Nigel took a drag and laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not fucking polite, darling, so it’s fine,” he looked at the curls, blue eyes, and strangely cute ears. 

Fuck he was pretty. 

He’d fucked a few guys what felt like a lifetime ago, quick jerks in the back of clubs he barely remembered but the idea of this one under him made his dick twitch. 

“My name is Adam,” blue eyes said, still frowning. 

Nigel held out his hand and it lingered there untouched, finally dropping as he smirked, “Nigel.” 

Adam stared at the cigarette in his hand, and then back at Nigel’s face. “You’re...” 

“Why the hell are you wearing a sweater in fucking June?” Adam’s cheeks reddened as he stared again up at the sky, looking quite upset and Nigel kicked himself mentally for the outburst. “Fuck, I’m sorry darling I just...”

“Henry invited me and I didn’t even want to come, but he’s the only one at work who’s nice to me and I thought it would be rude not to come. Now I know I should’ve just stayed home, and I...I like sweaters. I don’t like to show my arms.” 

Nigel sighed, “It’s fucking ninety degrees, Adam. Take off the sweater.” 

Adam looked at him again, still visibly upset. 

“I don’t...” 

“I promise you, darling, you’ll feel better.” 

Adam lifted his arms and pulled off the sweater vest, staring at the clothes in his arms. “I feel like I’m taking off clothes at someone else’s home and it’s not for sex, so it’s strange.” 

Nigel laughed, “I promise you, no one noticed.” 

Adam smiled, “You did.” 

Nigel grinned. "You're hard to ignore."

Adam stared at his arms. "I'm still hot but I don't--"

Nigel tossed his cigarette off the balcony and came over, taking his hand and starting to undo the buttons at his wrist. He didn't look up but felt Adam practically vibrating against his chest. 

"All right, darling?"

A pause. "I'm not used to other people touching me."

Nigel looked up after having undone the third button, paused and asked, "You want me to stop?"

Adam licked his lips and Nigel watched his throat work in a swallow. He felt his dick twitch thinking about other things Adam could do with that mouth. 

"No, I like this. You're handsome and I'm sexually excited."

Nigel smirked. "You don't like to play around, do you darling?"

"No, do you?"

Nigel began rolling up his sleeve. 

"With the right person playing can be quite fun."

Adam opened his mouth ready to speak when the door behind them opened. Gabi looked annoyed though hardly noticed when Nigel let go of Adam. 

"I thought you'd left," she said, taking out a pack and lighting a cigarette. 

Her displeasure at finding out he hadn't was obvious. 

"No, gorgeous. I'm out here making friends." 

Gabi scoffed. "Right."

Nigel licked his lip and looked at Adam, who seemed interested in Gabi more than him now. 

"Gabi, this is my friend Adam. Adam," he felt almost bad to admit it, "This is my wife."

Adam's face fell and Gabi didn't even look their way. 

"Nice to meet you," she said amused, "It's nice to meet a friend of Nigel's who isn't a criminal."

Adam said, "Nice to meet you too," he rolled down his sleeve, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Nigel stepped forward just as Adam stepped away, the look they shared full of something Nigel knew he couldn't pursue. 

"I'll be out here," he said softly as Adam turned. 

"Ok."

Nigel didn't see Adam the rest of the night and when he found Henry the other man said Adam had left. 

He didn't expect to see Adam again, which was just better for all involved.   
Then a year later Gabi filed for divorce and Nigel moved to California to open a bar with Darko.

He was much happier divorced, truth be told, though he hadn't felt that way in the beginning. Gabi had admitted fucking Charlie, he'd been arrested for beating the shit out of that little weasel, and the last thing he'd expected was to let her go. 

One sentence changed that. 

They'd fought enough after she'd admitted it and Nigel refused to move out so Gabi had instead. He'd cooled off after a few weeks and they'd met in a cafe. 

"Why the hell would you fuck him? You--"

"Nigel, when we met I could feel it. You know? Like you and I, but it was stronger. He made me smile just by being there. Have you ever met anyone who made you feel that way?"

Nigel thought of Adam. 

"You. You made me feel that way."

She took his hands across the table. 

"You once made me feel that way, but not any longer. I don't think you do either."

He didn't argue. 

The week after signing Darko asked him to come to California and he had no reason to stay despite thoughts of Adam's sweet smile. 

Running away from all the bullshit made much more sense. 

The first night BLANK is open, Nigel gets lost in the crowd. He and Darko agreed he was best served behind the bar since he could charm the fuck out of anyone within hearing distance while Darko worked best dealing with money. 

He wasn't alone, the quick speaking lithe thing named Shari had been one of their first hires and Nigel loved to shoot the shit with her though she wouldn't fuck him because as she'd said she "wasn't that stupid."

It was just as well, really. He'd been in Cali for four months and hadn't even thought about sex. There were still lingering memories of Gabi, of warm smiles he liked to remember and angry glares he tried to forget. 

So he worked, winking and flirting on through till someone sat down that made him drop a bottle of vodka onto the floor. 

Adam was chatting up Shari, his nose wrinkled in distaste and her annoyance obvious. Nigel drank him in, the warmth and surprise at seeing his lovely face again just intoxicating. 

He came over and got between them. 

"Switch with me, darling," he winked at Shari who rolled her eyes and took off. 

Nigel looked at Adam and saw his distaste had turned to anger. 

"Well aren't you a sight for sore--"

Adam stood up and left the stool. Nigel was very confused. 

He couldn't leave for another hour at best but didn't want to lose Adam again. 

"Darling, I need to use the toilet!"

He yelled over the noise and Shari rolled her eyes. "Five minutes!"

Nigel left the bar and went on a hunt. He knew immediately when he'd found him, his sweater vest stood out among the crowd. 

He waited a moment and Adam turned, seemingly to leave, his surprise at Nigel being in his way quite adorable. 

"Where are you running off too?"

"It's too loud and I don't want to be here!"

Several others looked at them, glared at Nigel for obviously upsetting Adam and he moved away though followed Adam outside. There was a chill but it wasn't too cold, and Nigel wanted to stop him but really just made sure he got to his vehicle safely. 

Adam looked up before he opened the door to his car. "I don't need watching, and not by you."

"Darling--"

Adam slammed his hands down on the roof of his car. "No! Go away!"

Nigel backed up and turned, confused as fuck what the problem was. They barely knew each other and it wasn't as if--

Nigel turned back and saw Adam was inside, head down on the steering wheel. He hit the hood and Adam looked up. 

"I'm divorced!"

Adam seemed less angry, or so he assumed by the relaxed expression. Nigel walked to the car window and tapped just as a familiar voice yelled out. 

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

He sighed just as Adam rolled the window down. 

"You have to go to work I think."

Nigel shook his head. "Not until you give me your number, darling."

"It doesn't matter to me if you get fired."

Darko's voice rang out again. 

"I SWEAR TO FUCK YOU'D BETTER GET INSIDE BEFORE..."

Adam started the car. "Goodbye Nigel."

Nigel growled. "Adam, I'm not--"

The car started to move and Nigel cursed, threw himself across the hood and Adam stopped short which caused him to roll off onto the pavement. 

He groaned, his head ached and when he could see properly again shining stars decorated Adam's lovely face. 

"That was very reckless and not at all--"

Nigel touched his cheek. 

"I was trying to be playful, Star."

Adam blushed. "I don't like that kind of playing."

Nigel grinned. "I can teach you all kinds of ways to pl--"

Darko's voice interrupted him again. 

"What the fucking hell do you think you're playing at, brother? You think some piece of fucking ass is worth--"

"Darko, this is Adam."

Darko paused. 

"Oh, fuck really?" He scoffed, "You know he used to talk about you while he was smashed off his ass getting a divorce? He used to---"

Nigel tried to sit up and Adam helped him do it slow, his hands in all the perfect places to take Nigel's mind off the pain. He grabbed one and kissed it. 

"That number?"

Adam licked his lips. "Okay. I just don't want you to hurt yourself again."

Nigel grinned. "I promise."

He stood up and watched Adam add contact info into his phone, the sight of him a balm to the pain that resonated from his head to his ass. When he gave him the phone back and saw his full name, his grin widened. 

"Raki?"

"Yes."

Nigel held out his hand and they shook. "Nigel Ibanescu."

Their hands lingered a bit too long for a normal handshake but they eventually let go. 

"I'll call you."

Adam nodded and got in his car. He pulled away never once looking back. 

Darko helped him into the bar and he sat down, the pain from his fall a dull ache. He would be able to get back to work in a moment, he just needed to rest his eyes.

A loud bang woke him and he looked up, the glass of brown liquid surprising. 

"I had a bit of Raki left from that trip to Greece. Remember, just before that shit that got you held up and you heard Gabi?"

Nigel did, and it was odd as fuck that Darko did too. "The universe tried to speak to me way back when."

Darko slapped him on the back and then cursed when Nigel groaned.

"Oh fuck, sorry!"

Nigel laughed, sat upright and took a long sip of his Raki. It tasted just as Nigel remembered, a bit like licorice candy and a lot like home. 

He took out his phone and took a photo of the bottle. He sent it to Adam and added: 

'Just had a sip of Raki in honor of you, who made me see stars for playing too hard.'

Adam didn't respond right away and Nigel already felt like having more, his head now swimming from the perfect combination of liquor and the excitement of love. 

The phone lit up and he smiled at Adam's reply: 

'My father used to drink that when he missed home. I hope you're okay enough to teach me those things you promised. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.'

Darko came up behind him and kissed his cheek. 

"Someone's in love."

Nigel scoffed. 

"No, but I think I want to know if I could be."

Darko rolled his eyes. "You have to ruin a perfectly good teasing, don't you? Now get to work."

Nigel downed the rest of his drink and headed for the bar. 

He felt lighter than he had in years with the prospect of learning Adam in his future and the taste of Raki on his tongue.

Shari glared at him when he got back to the bar. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Nigel winked. 

"Playing."


End file.
